There are many shoe cleaning and polishing machines available, but they are mainly designed for commercial settings because of its size and cost of manufacturing. There are other brushes and cloths that are made to meet the needs of individuals who want a quick shoe shine by providing a personalized shoe caring kit which comes with brush, shoe polish, and a cloth. These kits are relatively economical compare to the machines and personalized, but still it is a relatively cumbersome and messy operation to obtain a quick shoe shine.
Following are some of the personalized shoe shine kit disclosed in U.S. Patent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,430 to Pandola entitled "Combination Shoe Brush and Liquid Applicator" issued on May 25, 1994 discloses a combined shoe brush and liquid container that has an atomizer head attached. The shoe brush has a conforming opening on one end to allow the engagement of a like conforming liquid container; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,472 to Sgro entitled "Shoe Polish Application Kit" issued on Feb. 23, 1993 discloses a shoe care kit that simplifies the process of shoe polishing by virtue of consolidating conventional shoe shine components such as a brush applicator and/or polishing cloth into a convenient compact storage container; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,946 to Gonclaves entitled "Dispensing Container Including a Brush-Type Applicator" issued on Jul. 18, 1989 discloses a container that includes an applicator of simple construction that is adaptable for all kinds of containers. These patent lettered inventions focus on compacting the applicator and the polishing cloth instead of simplifying the usage of the brush and polisher by simplifying and providing a new and improved method of personal shoe shining.